If only you or I had become too bold
by Wind-Goddess17
Summary: SPUFFYness abounds...Sad one shot. Character death. Try not to hate me forever! Songfic:Evanescence's Bring me to Life, The song seemed to fit a Spuffy fic perfectly. Reviews are needed. Even flames!


1Disclaimer: I do not own any Buffy characters or Evanescence songs, (mutters) sod it all... This is a SPUFFY, God help me, but I honestly have no idea why I did it... It's a depressing song-fic with character death and unrequited loves from both ends... tissue warning... Please don't flame me, I love these characters too. And this is my first song-fic ever!

If Only You or I Had Become Too Bold

Songfic: Evanescence: Bring me to life

It had to be about two in the morning. Spike snarled at Buffy,

**"Bloody Hell, Slayer! Do you think I have nothing better to do with my night than to clean up your messes?" **Buffy let out a pissed-off growl, partly because of Spike's attitude and partly because,

"Damn it, we're surrounded!" she muttered. About twenty or so vampires were coming out of the woods around her, Spike, and Xander. She jumped up and took off running straight for a clump of six vampires to her left. Xander took the right three, so,

"_I'm _left with the straight and narrow, then? Fine-bloody-tastic!" With a yell, Spike dove into the fray.

They soon were making short work of the vampires, only about eight were left. Spike staked one more and turned to watch as Buffy pressed a crucifix to another "vamp's" forehead and staked him. She got up and turned, looking Spike straight in his crystal blue eyes.

_**(How can you see into my eyes like open doors,**_

_**leading you down into my core where I've become so numb,**_

_**without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold,**_

_**until you find it there and lead it back home.**_

_**(wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside!**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside!**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark.**_

_**(wake me up)**_

_**Bid my blood to run,**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

1**_before I come undone,_**

_**(Save me)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become.)**_

****Spike snapped back into reality as Xander yelled,

"Hey! I could really use****some help over here!" Buffy broke eye contact and ran to take down one of Xander's three opponents. Spike sighed, mentally kicking himself, as usual,

'There goes the damn best thing that ever happened to me... What am I thinking? She'd never want me... But sod it all, why the hell is she so beautiful?' he thought bitterly.

_**(Now that I know what I'm without, **_

_**you can't just leave me.**_

_**Breathe into me and make me real,**_

_**Bring me to life.)**_

_**((wake me up))**_

Spike turned, hearing a sound from behind him, only to recieve a knife in the stomach.

_**(Wake me up inside!)**_

****Surprised at the unusual amount of pain he felt, he dropped to his knees, in front of the other Vampire.

_**((I can't wake up))**_

The Vampire smirked at him,

_**(Wake me up inside!)**_

****"Now you get yours, traitor!"

_**((Save me))**_

****"Wha-what ...are ...you...t-talking...about...?" Spike gasped for air for the first time in 120 years, as he clutched his bleeding stomach.

_**(Call my name and save me from the dark. **_

_**(wake me up))**_

****"Holy Water. I soaked the knife in it. Just in case I were to run into you..." she replied smugly.

_**(Bid my blood to run,)**_

****Spike felt a darkness coming over him;

_**((I can't wake up))**_

**** He heard Buffy scream in horror, a sound that pained his heart.

_**(Before I come undone.)**_

****Spike watched as a stake flew over his head,

_**((Save me))**_

****and into the other vampire, killing her instantly.

_**(Save me from the nothing I've become!)**_

****Another moment and Buffy was at his side, pressing her sweater to his wound, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

_**(Bring me to life**_

_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_

_**Bring me to life.) **_

****Spike looked up into Buffy's eyes. She gathered his upper body into her arms.

_**(Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love, darling.**_

_**Only you are the life among the death.)**_

Buffy was sobbing; tears fell from Spike's eyes.

_**(All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see.**_

_**(Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me.)**_

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, got to open my eyes to everything!)**_

****"I ...love...you,...Slayer..." gasped Spike in a half-whisper.

_**((Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul.))**_

**_('Don't let me die here!') _**thought Spike.

_**((There must be something more!)**_

_**Bring me to life!)**_

**"No. no. no. NO! Spike, NO! Please! please...Oh God! NO!"**

_**((Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside!**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside!**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark!)**_

****Buffy collasped over Spike's body, broken-hearted.

_**((Wake me up)**_

_**Bid my blood to run,**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Before I come undone.**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become!**_

_**(Bring me to life.)**_

_**I've been living a lie; there's nothing inside!**_

_**(Bring me to life!))**_

Buffy lowered her head and the two unknowning lovers shared one final kiss.

(Finis... Oooooo! So, sad! Plz, Do NOT flame me, Spike-fans! I love him too! R&R everyone!)


End file.
